


Bloodlust

by neko_kirin3104



Series: Blood Red [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man belongs to him and he alone owns the right to spill his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

 ...she turned to her dear Beast, for whom she trembled with fear; but how great was her surprise! Beast was disappeared, and she saw, at her feet, one of the loveliest princes that eye ever beheld...

  
**—Beauty and the Beast** by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont 

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

 

_He had almost forgotten how blood tasted like. The exhilarating wonders of sinking teeth into succulent flesh throbbing with the life he never cared to spare._

_The rush of blood from the broken artery into his mouth felt foreign, overwhelming him with desire and greed for more. Guiding his newly awakened instincts through the progressive ways of enjoying his feast._

_His first and last taste of human meat felt like a lifetime ago._

_A memory that did not belong to him anymore—_

 

 

 

He couldn’t even remember how he got here. How _they_ got here.

 

Just a while ago, they had been walking through the woods somewhere in the outskirts of town, their paths dappled in moonlight.

 

He had asked Satoshi to take a walk with him, and the man had readily agreed.

 

He could never have chosen a more perfectly clichéd place tokill his prey. The trees would muffle the noises, he thought. The late-night chill could help turn his blood cold for the kill...

 

He hardly even noticed the full moon above their heads as he pulled out his gun and took aim.

 

The gunfire made his ears ring, his heart shudder.

 

BANG!

 

It went for a second time, hitting the same target.

 

“How could you—I thought—Fuck!”

 

The heart-wrenching sight of the man breaking apart before him, crumbling to his knees and doubling over in pain, almost broke through his resolve to end everything tonight. But he held his ground firmly, steeled his heart to the numbing pain, the gnawing remorse over what he was about to do.

 

“We’ve stretched this madness long enough, Satoshi-kun. It all ends tonight.”

 

Sho didn’t even have the strength to justify the contrived threat with a smirk. His face was rigid, but his insides felt like dough, melting away under the white-hot flame of his lies.

 

No, he did not want to end this tonight. And no, he would never call what they shared together for close to two years _madness_.

 

He may have thought of it differently for the first few months. Fed himself the usual excuse of _“waiting for the right time”_ to justify the fact that he had not made a single move to get his supposed plans moving.

 

There never was anything concrete about what he had wanted to do. He was angry and he wanted revenge.

 

He wanted things to be foolproof, so he took his time.

 

A year and a half later, he looked back and realized things had somehow _changed_.

 

He was still angry. He still wanted revenge. But he also didn’t want to kill this man anymore. And it bothered him why, how and since when did he start having such profane feelings for the beast who mercilessly hunted his kind...

 

A week later, he just didn’t care anymore—

 

 

 

“Move in with me,” _Satoshi had said, and before he could even think about the consequences, he had gone and done the unthinkable._

_He had said yes._

_Because the moment Satoshi opened up to him about his life, eyes a seemingly endless spring of tears, Sho had brought down his guards in turn and finally allowed himself to embrace the man behind the heartless beast._

_Satoshi’s confession had also thrown him off the edge of his pretenses, closer to the memory of that night years ago when he first turned wolf and took his first and last kill._

_The look of fear in the woman’s eyes as he lunged for her and took out her throat in one bite haunted him for weeks. The screams that never made it to her lips still plagued his dreams to this day._

_He had almost forgotten about the boy who stood in the doorway frozen and confused._

_He had almost forgotten how he ran in fear of him, like the boy would suddenly grow fangs of his own and attack him, mangle him in mindless retaliation._

_He had almost forgotten... Like he had forgotten everything else about himself the moment he turned his back on his very nature._

_He had run away from it for years. He had mastered the skill of burying his wolf in the deepest part of his being, so that even in the fiercest of full moons, he could efficiently keep himself under control._

_He had almost forgotten... He had run away for years..._

_But fate just had to came around and bite his ass soon enough._

_Fast enough._

_Harder than he had ever imagined—_

 

 

 

“I know who you are...” Satoshi gurgled through the blood in his mouth as he struggled back up to his feet, one bloody hand pressed to his side. “I found out... I did... It didn’t matter—”

 

“It should—”

 

“IT DIDN’T MATTER, SHO-CHAN!” Satoshi coughed at the effort of his anguished scream, as he leaned his other hand on a tree. “It _doesn’t_ matter.”

 

“You killed my grandmother.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Satoshi wheezed, piercing him with a glare that shone with unshed tears. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” The clamoring emotions in Sho’s gut shot up and stung his eyes. He aimed his gun for the final shot, the words he couldn’t say spinning in his mind— _I’m sorry, too, Satoshi-kun._ “You’ll die anyway.”

 

“Then show me.” Satoshi kept approaching, eyes devoid of fear, full of mocking challenge, as he wobbled and hissed and _bled_ his way to him. “Show me, Sho-chan. I want to see _it_.”

 

 _“No.”_ He raised his freehand to stop his gun hand from shaking. “You don’t need to see—”

 

Satoshi’s throat rumbled with dry laughter. “Don’t insult me. If you’re going to kill me, at least do it properly _._ ”

 

“No.” He cocked his gun, his finger shaking on the trigger. An unpleasant buzz began to vibrate under his skin as he finally caught sight of the moon. “STOP TALKING, SATOSHI!”

 

“Your grandmother,” Satoshi sneered. “She wouldn’t do it for me either. It pissed me off, you know. The way you think you can just turn your backs on it and everything will be all right. That everything will be forgiven. But she did anyway. I always do make sure, you see. I always _have_ to make sure I am really killing a beast.”  He managed his next few steps without the trees’ support, walking straighter with his last spurt of strength. “Your grandmother... The way she howled and screamed was liberating—”

 

“Stop...”

“Killing her... felt really good. Her blood on my skin felt almost comforting— ”

“Stop...”

“I’m sorry it made you sad, but I never really regretted killing that bit—”

 

A third shot rang in the night, the bullet whizzing past Satoshi’s ear, nipping its tip before ricocheting off a tree.

 

A blur of sounds and movements followed the dull thud of the gun falling to the ground, the duller thud of Sho’s knees folding from under him, as he caught his head in his hands and let out a guttural howl. The heat of his transformation seared his skin, tearing him apart to the tiniest cell, to the deepest part of his being, from his face down to his feet.

 

He had almost forgotten how agonizingly painful it all was.

 

He didn’t wish to be reminded.

 

He didn’t want to go back down this road again—

 

 

 

_“I love you.”_

_It had been a normal day in summer when Satoshi first said those words to him._

_They weren’t even doing anything special. Just cuddling together to a late-night variety, dressed in nothing but themselves, their post-orgasmic sentimentalities taking longer than normal to subside._

_He had just vowed his life to protect this man, atone for what he had done to his mother. Sacrifice his own life, his own pride, to provide for the man’s needs, his comfort and whatever else that made him and kept him complete._

_A week before, Satoshi had caught himself in a pinch confronting a wolf that unexpectedly turned out to be a lot smarter and stronger than it let on. Sho had been there to save him, with the gun he had always been reluctant to use despite his profession._

_Satoshi had caught his determined gaze as the wolf, who didn’t even bother showing the hunter his full form, fell dead at his feet. The question had clearly been etched on the confused man’s eyes._ Why? Why did you save me?

_But Satoshi didn’t ask. They didn’t even talk about it even after they got home and made wild love in the shower._

_To Sho, It had all been just an obligation. An atonement for the un-confessed sin that was eating him up inside._

_He did not really want to complicate things anymore than they already were. But when Satoshi said those words to him, he suddenly found himself responding in the same way._

_Saying “I love you, too” to the man who had unexpectedly become his life didn’t really feel so bad—_

The searing warmth engulfed him whole faster than he could take a second breath. He felt the skin around his eyes stretching out along with his nose, his cheeks, his lips. His joints cracked as his limbs began to grow in size and length, tearing through the fabric of his clothes. He was slowly losing to the wolf and he could no longer do anything about it.

 

He wanted to. He couldn’t—

 

“I knew it. Your eyes will always be beautiful, Sho-chan.”

 

His world stopped spinning, his senses instantly diverging on the warm hands fearlessly cupping his half-transformed face. His gaze focusing on the man with the half-lidded eyes nuzzling his face on the wolf’s half-grown muzzle.

 

Gradually, Sho shrunk back into himself.

 

It was supposed to be just as painful as the transformation, but he barely whimpered, his whole world centered solely on that one gentle sensation at the tip of his nose, and eventually the indescribable yet pleasantly familiar fluttering in his chest—

 

 

 

_“I am giving you a chance to make this right yourself, Sho. Or we’ll be forced to toke action.”_

_Jun Matsumoto was Alpha of the pack Sho didn’t even know existed in his town. Then again, he had kept himself detached from that part of his life for so long, he couldn’t even differentiate human from wolf anymore._

_Jun had approached him, befriended him, probably knowing what he was from the very start. He had since been trying to lure Sho into joining his pack, despite the latter’s persistently blatant refusals._

_“And don’t even try working your way around this one, you hear? You’re my friend, but if you don’t get rid of him, you will be watching me do it myself.”_

_The man had a face as overbearing as his manners. And he was understandably pissed at how fast the number of his wolves was dwindling, more so when he found out how this had all been happening under Sho’s nose._

_Jun had called him a fool, a dick, a traitor, and a dozen other names that made him flinch to the next afterlife. He was surprised the man didn’t just claw out his head right then and there._

_“You know I never bluff.”_

_He knew. Of course, he did! There was a reason the man was Alpha after all. Even though he usually took a diplomatic stance on things, he could also just as smoothly break bad and rub out a hundred skilled hunters on his own, like his mere ten-year-old self did all those years ago._

_Jun Matsumoto was a prodigy. An elite. A merciless force that man and wolf alike should rightfully fear._

_Sho had thought of talking to Satoshi about it, having always known that the man was aware of his true nature, though they never did have the courage to lay it all out in the open._

_They never did talk about a lot of things, finding it less of a hassle to just accept everything about each other by default. Loving the good and blindly tolerating the rest._

_He had thought about running, hiding away, but he stopped himself when he realized it would be no use._

_Nothing else would be of use._

_He had to do it himself, lest suffer the sight of another wolf spilling his lover’s blood._

_He had to make the decision for the both of them._

_Maybe there was still a way to work around this without having to face Jun’s wrath—_

 

The night chill seeped into his flesh, curdling his blood. He did not complete the transformation, but he had managed to tear off most of his clothes anyway, all of his top and half of his jeans.

 

It took him a moment to catch his breath and realize he was human again.

 

When he did, the first thing he saw was Satoshi lying at his feet, desperately holding on to a thinning veil of life.

 

Sho fell to his knees gasping, reaching out and clutching the man in his arms. He pressed Satoshi’s face to his chest, smearing himself with his lover’s blood.

 

“I thought...” Satoshi’s breath felt cold against his skin. “I seriously thought you were going to eat me.”

 

He chuckled despite himself, despite everything. “Moron.”

 

“Sho-chan...” Satoshi’s voice was barely audible know, tethering closer and closer to his final breath. “Sho-chan, you’re such a wimp.”

 

“I know.” He began to cry, his head throbbing from the unfamiliar strain of shedding heavy tears.

 

“Sho-chan... I don’t wanna leave you behind.”

 

Sho placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead, already cold from the effort of life. “I know.”

 

“Did you know... Sho-chan... Do you know... Humans... we hunt in packs, too.”

 

Sho looked into his lover’s eyes, catching a glint of tear before it slipped down the side of the man’s face. He smiled. _“I know.”_

 

He didn’t need to hear them, nor smell them. He still had a long way to go to regain those skills.

 

He did know this was where they usually gathered, though. He did have a good reason for choosing this place.

 

He caught the whizzing sound behind him before the pain exploded in his head. Felt the blood trickling down the valley between his eyes as another whizz preceded a second explosion of throe rocking his whole body, sending a geyser of blood erupting from his chest. The smell of burning flesh hit him briefly as the dreadful chill of death began to caress his skin, his consciousness, his whole being.

 

He was dying, and there were no images of his whole life flashing through his eyes. There was just the sight of Satoshi, dead in his arms, his lifeless face covered in Sho’s own blood.

 

Bold drops of red formed random patterns around his lover’s sightless eyes, his frozen smile, and all the wolf could think about was how he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

This was the perfect image that filled the last empty slate in Sho’s memory as his body sagged over his lover, his life lost to the void.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _Pack_


End file.
